


Tenderness in the dark

by Yaspajo



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Dylan Klebold - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaspajo/pseuds/Yaspajo
Summary: Raven requested:How about one where y/n sleeps over at dyl's and is unable to sleep. The house is dark and she can't see; walking to dylan's bedroom. He happens to be jerking off to her, caught in his tracks when she walks in. lolHe comforts her and lets her sleep in his bed with him; the room pitch black, making the encounter more exciting.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Tenderness in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Raven and everyone else that reads this story,
> 
> I hope you like it <3  
> Do let me know!!
> 
> \- X

Looking at the clock for the umpteenth time I’ve had enough. Spending the night here was fun until the clock told me it’s almost two and I haven’t even gotten close to falling asleep. Kicking my covers off I decide to go to Dylan’s room. Without thinking about my pajamas being slightly inappropriate I make my way out into the hall. It's insanely dark. Pitch black out in the hall. I can’t start to yell out for him to come get me because his parents will wake up for sure. So slow but steady I try to make my way over to his door. Close to the door I hear something weird but so happy to have finally reached his door I forget about knocking. As silently as I can I open it and step into his room. It’s darker than I’ve ever seen a room but sounds start to fill my ears, turning them bright red in the same second. 

“Oh fuck, Y/n” Dylan softly whispers out. My brows are up high in my hairline, eyes wide open and then I can make out a minor shadow of his hand making movements that my mind already knows they are making. “You feel so good, baby” that’s when I panic and want to turn around but instead of walking out the door I crash into something. 

“Oooh fuck” I cry out in pain. Making Dylan jump up to his feet.

“Y/n is that you?” he asks in a terror filled voice and I hear him struggle to get dressed.

“Yep” I say holding onto my hip and side “oh fuck, what the hell did I crash into” I say trying not to wake anyone by screaming. So I close his door. 

“Y/n, did you walk into my desk?” Dylan asks.

“Crashed, I crashed” I say, feeling the stinging pain spread through my side. 

“Did you, uhm just now?” Dylan asks, stammering and still sounding completely panicked.

“Yes, I kinda got what was happening but” and I feel like crying “can you please just help me sit down somewhere?” 

“Oh, shit yeah” and Dylan makes his way through his familiar dark room and when I feel his presence right before me he says “are you okay?”

“I really hurt myself” I say to him and I reach out for his arms with my hands. “I bangend my hip and side into your evil desk” Dylan starts to walk back with my hands on his arms probably too ashamed to touch me with his hands right now. 

“The desk isn’t evil but here is my bed” he says with a small chuckle as he sits me down. 

“Can’t you put on a desk light or something?” I ask him.

“No sorry, the lightbulb in my desk light is busted and the big light will illuminate the whole damn house” Dylan explains.

“Illuminate? You and your fancy words” I say with a chuckle.

“Are you hurt bad?” Dylan asks me “are you bleeding?” 

“I don’t think so” and I let my hand run over the soar places “can you see anything in this dark room?”

“Yeah I can make out things, why?” he asks, standing a bit away from me in obvious shame.

“Can you look at my side? I can’t tell if it’s bleeding or not because my hands are freezing” I explain and I hear him come closer “here sit on the bed and I will stand up” I say while already getting up. Dylan hesitates and I know why that is so I decide to take his insecurity and everything away. “Listen Dylan, I really don’t mind what just happened. I get that you feel bad but there is no need” 

“Yeah I disagree” he says, sounding horrible. I take his hand in mine and place it on my side.

“It’s over there but be gentle, please” I say as I lift up my top. 

“Are you sure?” he asks and I respond by pressing his hand ever so slightly on my side. 

“Just be super careful because it really hurts” I say and Dylan’s fingers run softly over my side.

“There’s no blood,” he says with bated breath.

“Okay, now check my hip because that’s where I crashed the hardest” and I push his hand down and pull my shorts down just a tad. His thumb goes over my hip and I make pained noises.

“I’m sorry, it’s” and he stops talking as his thumb starts to softly caress my hip bone “no blood” he says with a voice I don’t recognise.

“Good” and I sit down next to him “thank you” 

“You’re welcome” he says with a soft voice “I’m so sorry about just now” 

“Please, Dylan I promise you it’s alright” I say to him “can I stay with you? Sleep next to you, I haven’t slept for a second and I’m so tired” 

“You want to” and he pauses “sleep next to me?” 

“If that’s okay with you? I’m tired and now because of your desk in pain” I say with a pained chuckle. 

“Alright, of course you can stay” and he found his confidence again because he places his arms around me “come on, lets cuddle in bed” and carefully we settle next to each other on the bed. Dylan holds me in his arms as I lay in a position that doesn’t hurt my hip. His hand is going over my arm and I think that he just realized I’m laying here in my top and shorts. “Let me put the covers over us” he says and I move so he can open them and we can lay underneath them.

“This is nice, Dylan” I say to him and I place my knee up and want to place it over his legs but he stops me.

“Don’t do that,” he says anxiously.

“Why?” I ask him and I place my hand on his chest.

“Because” and his heart is racing “you know” and then it hits me.

“Oh you’re still” and I can’t finish that sentence.

“I think I’m going to die from embarrassment” Dylan says sounding serious and I feel a smile curl up on my lips.

“Do you think it would make you feel better if I made a very embarrassing confession?” I ask in a soft voice.

“Well, if you want to,” he says, sounding curious to find out.

“I’ve thought about you” I say biting my lip as I can finally start to make out some of the lines in his face. He’s looking right at me, I’m sure he can see me just a little better being used to this darkness and all.

“I think about you all the time, you know that” he tells me sweetly, missing my point completely.

“No I mean, I’ve thought about you” I add, feeling my cheeks glow bright red. Silence follows until Dylan scrapes his throat. 

“Like” but he is overcome by his natural shyness. 

“Like the way you thought about me just before I came in” I admit with my heart beating in my throat and my stomach making somersaults. Dylan moves and he’s leaning on his elbow. 

“Really now?” he asks me and I can hear the smile in his voice. 

“Like a heart attack” I say to him “does that make you feel better?” 

“Well I can’t lie, it does help” he chuckles. “Why can’t you sleep?” 

“I don’t know, I’m tired but can’t seem to fall asleep. Perhaps I” and I stop talking. After he realizes I stopped talking and wasn’t just thinking Dylan asks.

“Perhaps what?” 

“Nothing, never mind” I say curling up against him a little but it hurts my side “fuck I really hurt myself” I say letting my hand run over my side and hip.

“How did you walk into the desk so hard?” he asks letting his hand run over my arm.

“I tried to walk out of the room silently so I wouldn’t disturb you but I kinda failed” I say with a small chuckle.

“Just a little” he says as his hand has reached mine. 

“Otherwise you’d be finished by now, maybe” I say teasing him. 

“Don’t say that,” he says, pulling on my hand, making me chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, that was mean” I say to him keeping his hand in mine “don’t pull your hand back” I say to him.

“Aah I’m embarrassed Y/n” he says turning his head away as well. I let go of his hand. Not wanting him to get uncomfortable but I’m also not okay with letting him pull back. So, I lean over him since he rolled over on his back. Letting my hand find his face, turning it towards me.

“You have no idea how often I think about you” I say looking down on his face, on the features I can make out. Dylan’s hands run up to my back and guided by a deep desire I let my hand run down over his chest, abdomen and I do not stop until I’ve reached his most private area. Not able to breath I caress him. Dylan gasps out softly at the touch. My hand runs up and down over his sweats and I place a kiss on his cheek. His head turns to face me and shielded by the dark he comes up to kiss me in this first intimate moment. We’ve kissed before, quite a lot the past weeks but never once addressed that we crossed a line. It sort of happened and we let it while enjoying it to the fullest. Dylan is a shy, sweet guy who needs this darkness to allow himself to touch me this freely. His hands run up on my back underneath my top. Letting his fingers caress the soft skin on my back. He pulls me down so I lay on top of him while my hand palms him, caresses him still. A low painful breath comes out of my mouth and Dylan stops all movement.

“I’m sorry” he says quickly breaking the kiss. 

“It’s okay” I say to him and my hand presses down harder on him. He gasps out again and I kiss him again. Our lips connect sweetly and his hands are so gentle on my bare body. 

“Let me turn you around, please” he asks and I let him do as he asked. He takes my hand from his crotch and holds it while he lowers himself on me, deepening the kiss by letting our bodies get as close together as possible with clothes on. His lips go to explore my neck and shoulders. Leaving small and bigger kisses everywhere he goes and when his tongue runs over my collarbone I moan out. “Hmm” he hums in my ear, spiking up my heart rate to dangerously high levels. That’s when he pulls back and settles beside me, holding me in his arms. The tenderness in his arms is making me melt inside. 

Dylan’s heart is pounding so hard in his chest, I can feel it underneath my hand and it even increases in speed when he asks “will you be my girlfriend?” 

“I thought you’d never ask, of course I want to be your girl” I say letting my hand run up to his face, he does the same and kisses me, for the first time as my boyfriend. “I want to sleep in your arms tonight” 

“Where else did you think I was going to let you sleep?” he asks bursting with confidence. I chuckle softly. “Sweet dreams” he says sweetly.

“Sweet dreams, Dylan” I say sleepily as we drift off into the wonderful land of dreams.


End file.
